Pay-to-play Magic training
Effective ways of training magic are typically mundane and usually involve a lot of repeated clicking (such as alchemy), but gaining the levels are definitely worthwhile to do teleports, high level jewelry enchants and combat spells, and having a higher magic level provides higher magic defence. Magic is relatively easy to train, but it is also very time consuming and potentially expensive. Level 1 - 13 Cast the basic strike spells on monsters such as goblins, cows, and other weak creatures. Alternatively, cast Confuse or Weaken with a negative magic attack bonus (at least -65 recommended via equipping metal armour such as iron), causing the spells to fail. Experience will still be gained, and they can be cast again immediately. Players can also complete the Imp Catcher and Witch's Potion quests for a total reward of 1,200 Magic experience. This allows players to quickly reach level 10 Magic without spending any money on runes. Level 13-17/55 (Cheap method) If you're short on cash, using fire strike on monsters is an effective training method. Make sure to equip either a fire or air staff. Some good monsters to kill would be anything that makes money or a slayer task. Flesh Crawlers and Chaos Druids commonly drop herbs. Hill Giants drop big bones and limpwurt roots, and are safespottable. You can also kill the Lesser Demon in Wizard's Tower. It can drop rune items, and other valuable things, but make sure you bring telekinetic grab, because it's trapped in a cage. Lastly, you can never go wrong with just killing your slayer task! Level 17 - 45/55 (Expensive method) This is basically the same as the last method, except use the best type of attacking spell you can. Level 19 - 45/55 (Cheaper method) From level 19 you could repeatedly cast Curse to gain Magic experience. The important thing to note here is that you're supposed to fail your spells because you will have to wait for the draining effect to be over until you can cast again if it succeeds. Whetever the spells fails or succeeds, it will yield the same experience. Recommended equipment is a Staff of earth (or Mud Battlestaff) with armour which provides poor magic bonuses (ex. Iron to Dragon armour or Dragonhide). A magic bonus of at least -65 is strongly recommended. Good spots to train with Curse are the skeletons at level 1 Wilderness (you could safespot using the wilderness ditch), the caged Monk of Zamorak at Varrock Palace (not recommended for higher levels) or the caged Lesser Demon inside Wizard's Tower (best option due to its high magic defence). Each spell yields 29 experience, around 33,000 experience per hour if clicked excessively. Level 45 - 55 (Expensive method) Equip a Staff of Air and bring roughly 1,895 law runes. Cast Camelot Teleport repeatedly. You will get 55.5 xp per cast. Assuming you buy law runes for 300 gp each, it'll come out to approximately 5.4 gp per xp. Level 55+ Cast high alchemy on various items such as yew longbows, maple longbows, steel platebodies, etc. There's never a guarantee you will make or lose money. However, it is more common to lose money using this method. You will get 65 exp per cast. One may also consider participating in the Alchemist's room in the Mage Training Arena. Although you do not receive much money back, players do receive bonus experience and also are given the chance of negating rune costs when alching certain items. Level 70+ At level 70 magic you have the option of doing one of the most expensive but also fastest magic training methods in the game, ice bursting skeletal monkeys in the Ape Atoll dungeon. This is pricey but will give very high xp/hr for both magic and hitpoints, if you can't afford this then keep high alching. Level 80+ At higher levels you do have the option of stun alching which is very fast magic xp per hour but does cost more than alching which is generally free or very little loss. You cast one high alchemy spell then cast stun on an npc, and repeat this over and over. Xp rates of 150k+ have been reported. Level 94+ At level 94 you can cast ice barrage which you can train with at Ape Atoll on skeletal monkeys similarly to ice bursting them. This is the fastest magic xp possible in the game but even many rich players choose to stick with ice burst even after 94 magic because of the price tag on ice barraging. For everyone but the mega-rich, continue alching, alch-stunning or ice bursting all the way to level 99. Category:Magic Category:Training Guides Category:Stubs